


Distant Honour

by TheGreatTribbleEmpire



Series: Tragety in many forms [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Kakashi as Corvo, Obito as The Outsider, Possible Reicarnation, haven't quite decided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTribbleEmpire/pseuds/TheGreatTribbleEmpire
Summary: "A dead leader, a failed duty and a bright eyed child to protect."History loves to repeat itself whatever world you're in and Kakashi's life will never be anything but a tragedy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic and I'm pretty nervous if I'm being honest so any advice or feedback would be much appreciated. This is probably going to be the first in a series of unconnected drabbels combining Naruto and Dishonored but if I get any ideas I might added to this particular verse. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for checking this out.

The grey light filtering through his eyelids was the first thing that told him something was wrong, the solid surface beneath him registered a fraction later and Kakashi tensed. This could not be the Hounds Pits for as dark and derelict as that place had been the bed was at the very least soft. Had he been poisoned? Even after months of inaction his highly trained instincts should have alerted him as soon as someone came near so this change of location was baffling.

Keeping his breathing steady he strained his senses for something that would tell him where he was and whether the people who had moved him were still around. Hearing nothing he cautiously opened his eyes to see an empty expanse of endless grey. He sat up quickly forgetting his composure as he looked around in silent shock at the world surrounding him. Forget the pub this wasn’t even Konoha. The world around him was all the same in shades of grey with large cubes jutting irregularly, a place like this could mean only one thing he was in the Void.

Well fuck. This explained why he hadn’t been woken when he was moved but it also made getting out a lot harder. Still he had to try, for Minato and Kushina, for Naruto still held somewhere whilst the plague spread and Danzo turned Konoha into a village of death and rot.

Silently he got to his feet and began to explore this strange world picking a direction at random for a lack of any other signs. Before he had gotten more than a few steps a strange noise from behind had him spinning on the spot hands raised.

A man now stood where there had been nothing but air arms relaxed at his sides like he had nothing to fear. He looked about Kakashi’s age with messy black hair and twisting scars covering one side of his face. He would almost appear human with the exception of his eyes one of which had rings of purple, the other a red and black pinwheel, that and the aura of wrong that all but dripped from him.

If this place was the Void then this could only be

“Outsider” the word slipped from his lips before he could think and Kakashi wondered exactly how this had become his life. For a long moment the deity just looked at him but then he smirked and responded

“Lord Protector.”

The sound of the title cut like a knife a reminder of just what he had failed to do. In any other circumstance he would put on a mask of nonchalance and act like the wound wasn’t tearing at his insides whilst looking for a weakness. But this was an immortal entity that had existed since before memory and his hopes weren’t high on winning any fight, better to stay quiet and wait for answers.

The Outsider’s smirk turned to an expression of curiosity as he studied Kakashi with his mismatched eyes but otherwise he remained still standing, no _hovering_ , in the space he had first appeared. There was no way to judge the length of time they stayed like that but eventually the Outsider seemed satisfied enough to break the quiet.

“You do not change do you Kakashi.” It was a statement and a strange one.

“All people change.” He replied carefully. Knowing his luck he would say something wrong and have an angry tree god to deal with along with everything else.

“But always in the same ways. A dead leader, a failed duty and a bright eyed child to protect, the pattern is familiar but there is one thing missing.”

With that he disappeared in a swirl of air and before Kakashi could take even a single step back The Outsider was directly in front of him one hand reaching out towards the scar of his missing eye. As the gods hand brushed over his face Kakashi felt a wave of energy push through him, pain burned beneath the lid and he stumbled back a few steps with a sharp gasp. As quickly as it came the pain ebbed away although a persistent ache remained along with a familiar feeling behind the closed lid of his eye. 

When that thought registered Kakashi straitened instantly from the hunched position he had taken eyes flying open in shock. Both eyes because as he now realised he had two again though the vision from his left seemed strange, enhanced.

 “This is my mark.” Said The Outsider solemnly although amusement lingered in his expression. “With it you will see what is not normally seen and be able to call on the power of this place.”

Kakashi wanted to demand answers to know what The Outsider had done to him but before he could speak the deity continued.

“Use it well Kakashi.”

He woke again in his bed with the Void and its resident gone like they had never existed. Maybe they hadn’t it was an odd dream but it could have been a figment of his imagination. That idea vanished as soon as he sat up and caught a glimpse of his face in a cracked piece of mirror on the other wall.

Two eyes looked back at him. One was normal but the other was identical to one of The Outsiders, red and black with that same strange symbol spinning inside.

Well this was a new complication. There wasn’t much chance of convincing the god to take back this gift and while any advantage right now was good being accused of Outsider worship was not something that would help his cause. On the other hand there wasn’t much lower he could go with Danzo smearing his name far and wide. If this power helped him rescue Naruto and put things right then he couldn’t afford to ignore it.

He pushed back the strange sense of familiarity about his reflection as he dressed and prepared for his mission. He could examine such things when he was done but for now he had work to do.


End file.
